


Because I chose you

by Chryses



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heroes exist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villains exist, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryses/pseuds/Chryses
Summary: In this world people were either born as a hero, villain, or background characters.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Because I chose you

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Replaceables = Background Characters, Retainers = Individuals that keep Villains in line, System = The world.

“Welcome back?”

All jokes aside, Maya was… shocked. She didn’t even know Elias knew where she lived. But then again, he did walk with her coincidentally a few times. Question was, how did he know exactly where to look for? Leave it to Elias to figure out information about where she lived.

In his still form, she could see that he went out in a rush (he had a coat over his pyjamas, and he had slippers on). His dark, meticulous, side-swept hair at a controlled disarray. How does he even do that?!

“You said you had feelings for me.”

And if she was the person she was back then, she would’ve misunderstood and made assumptions rather than asking a follow-up question.

“You rejected me.” She smiled, a quick jab at her past was enough to wake her up.

“You also knew I had potential for villainy.”

“Yes” She drawled in a somewhat sing-songy voice.

“How?”

God, she could feel her stress levels rising already.

“You just had that air about you.”

“Bullshit.” Elias countered, somewhat put-off.

“Also, you had that sick satisfaction on your face when you found out ‘Mr. Hero potential’ being fired.”

Now that she thought about it. “Why did he get fired anyway?”

“Someone was smart enough to file in complaints about his reign over the replaceables.”

“You mean he was the one who led unofficial strikes? The hero complex? The supremacy against villains?” Honestly he was that annoying enough to have a list dedicated to his many feats.

He took a few calculated steps closer. He seemed to be unwinding out of this state he got himself in.

“Minor details.” He said dismissively.

“Truth be told, he slapped a couple of patients - suffice to say that he got what he deserved.” Whoa! Such pearly whites! Had he ever smiled that radiantly before?

Elias you bastard, you better stop now. Otherwise this poor young maiden might misunderstand.

“My girlfriend just broke up with me.”

Ah.

“Did you want to come inside?”

He opened his mouth to no doubt retort a snide remark, or maybe an innuendo. Maybe both.

“Elias, it’s 3am in the fucking morning, and I’m freezing my freaking tits off. Just go in!”

He took a comical, dissatisfied sigh before following suit.

At the sound of the door closing is when Maya began to feel self-conscious,

“Sorry.” She blurted when Elias’ barefoot touched a stray sock on the floor. “I didn’t know people were going to be over, so -”

“Very spacious, could do some sprucing up here and there.” Elias admitted with a nod. Very typical Elias behaviour.

“So,” she began preparing some tea from her cleanest tea cups. “What are you here for?”

“I do recall mentioning it outside.” Elias himself did his thing with the clutter around the loft, and began cleaning up.

“Oh, you don’t have to -”

“Please, it’s only fair.”

“Excuse me?” She cocked her head to the side. “What’s only fair?”

“You provide me with your hospitality, and I provide you with my expertise.”

“No, really.” She grabbed at one arm when it was reaching towards her closet. “You’re a guest.”

“But -”

“No buts.” Also. “Tea’s ready by the way.”

When they were both finally sat down on bean bag chairs, she finally saw the chink to his armour.

“You okay?” She toed his leg with a sock-clad foot.

“She found out.”

She knew there was no point in pretending to not know.

“So it was a secret, then?” She knew from how Elias was treated in college that people (replaceables and heroes alike) don’t take too lightly to villains. It was essentially a brand for outcasts.

“She was a dunce.” He merely stated.

Maya barked out a laugh.

“She was just a replaceable who wanted status, E. Nothing more.”

“E?”

“I’m just trying out a new thing. Do you like it?”

Elias coughed, his ears a bit red. 

“But,” She continued. “- if she was really willing to break up with you over a silly result, then she might very well be a dunce.”

“It’s not silly.” Elias mumbled quietly. His fingers steepling and unsteepling. “I’ve very well ruined you, haven’t I?”

She sloshed the liquid in her mouth thoughtfully.

“You speak like this was all your doing - like you plotted this whole thing.”

“I did manipulate your feelings for me.”

“Excuse me?” She stopped tracing the lip of her mug.

“I befriended you, despite the rejection.” Elias continued. The tea he held in his hands is now cold. 

Maya pinched the middle of her brows.

“You’re a masochist.” 

“Maya -”

“No, no. I told you this before, Elias.” She took a deep sigh. “When you’re hurting, you push people away.” 

“Maya.”

“See, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Okay.” Elias said slowly.

“You’re a complete and utter asshole.” 

His mouth opened. “And don’t you go talking, because I’m not done.”

“You’re the type of fucking jerk who likes to twist the knife on the wound, and ask if it hurts.”

“Now Maya -” Elias tried.

“If someone told you to go die in a ditch, I bet you that you’d already be planning their funeral.”

“Fair enough, but -”

“You’re also a jerk who flakes when you have something better to do. Also, how many complaints have you already had in your head the moment you came in?”

“32.”

“Point is you’re a full-blown jerk.” She surmised. “As to why I remained friends with you will forever be a mystery to me.

“And?” Elias raises a brow.

“You’ve got a friend for life in me, whether you like it or not.” She bit her lip. “Just...don’t push me away, okay?”

Elias placed a hand over his eyes and giggled, like legit giggled. The fucker.

“You’re turning more and more like the very thing I loathe and stand against, Maya.” He said, then breathed out a deep sigh. “I changed my mind.”

“Sorry?” Crap, she burned the roof of her mouth.

“Father mentioned that I should get a retainer.”

“I don’t think you’re that old to -”

“Stop.” He raised a hand. “For someone so quick-witted, who knew you could be so dumb.”

“Elias!”

Elias groaned and handed her a tenner.

“Anyway,” he sniffed. “You are aware that villains are required to have retainers, correct?”

“Only for the most volatile ones.” Where was this heading towards?

“Well, I’ve just decided.”

Now she was afraid to ask, having caught up to his thought process.  
“No.” She states. “Elias, you’re not volatile, or young. What are you trying to get to?”

“You’re a hero.”

She groaned and covered her face with both hands.

“Elias you need a replaceable.”

“Why trust someone who can easily be replaced? It’s all in the name.”

“Elias, I might have to fucking kill you if you do something potentially dangerous to the system.”

“All the more reason to come aboard.”

She groaned again.

“If I refuse?”

“Then say goodbye to your family.”

She swallowed. “Why?”

Elias smiled toothily, fully knowing he’s won.

It was then Maya knew what she had to do. God help her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)!


End file.
